Romano x reader an unforgivable start and broken hearts
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: the itailan man ran over to you and punched him to the ground than he kicked him in the rib and pulled him up and pushed him back against the brick wall you starred in horror as you saw Lovino's past mafia self his eyes were like a bottomless pit right now and he glared at mark "don't you ever and i mean ever come near again" he let him go and mark slid down the wall down slowly..
1. Chapter 1

_warning__ i do not own hetalia and its rated m for a reason_

romano punched the boy and pushed him against the wall "what did you do to _!" mark laughed and punched him back pushing him to the ground but you jumped on his back and started banging his head in with your fist

"mark you jerk just because we dated for 3 days doesn't mean you have the right to try and rape me and beat up my fri-" he slammed you both back into the wall and you crumpled sliding of his back and painfully to the ground.

the itailan man ran over to you and punched him to the ground than he kicked him in the rib and pulled him up and pushed him back against the brick wall you starred in horror as you saw Lovino's past mafia self his eyes were like a bottomless pit right now and he glared at mark "don't you ever and i mean ever come near _again" he let him go and mark slid down the wall down slowly than Lovino picked you up like you were a child and you rested your head on his neck as he whispered in your ear "don't worry i got you _." you smiled sleepily and pulled the lose curl by mistake when you tried to squirm. he shivered and goosebumps formed on his neck "_-_ don't do that please"

you frowned and pulled back a little to look at him "why?"

"a Italian thing and i suggest you don't do it again" he sat you on your feet seeing you were feeling better you smirked thinking he was playing and reached up to pull it again "_ stop now" you frowned as he stormed away from you "i wonder what that was all about" you followed him back to the house that you two staid in. he rented one of your rooms but you two were still pretty much in separate worlds he had a bunch of UN conferences and you had your own stuff.

you herd him slam the door and walked over to it and knocked on the door "lovi are you alright"

"y-es _-_ g-go away" you herd a grunting sound and frowned "if you need me I'm in the kitchen" you went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner

*ring**ring**ring**ring**ring* you sighed and answered it. Romano's brother Feliciano was calling you picked it up and sighed into the phone "yes he was at it again to day" you could practically hear him pouting into the phone "you where suppose to stop him I'm telling Germany"

"you better not you know how much he hates him" you sigh Italy was to clingy on Germany "besides he was protecting me something happened"

"what omg _ are you okay if someone laid a finger on your (h/c) hair so help me i'll call in everyone from the UN even quiet Matthew" he was yelling into the phone now so you had to pull it away from your ear

"I'm fine your big brother saved me but can i ask a question why did he shiver when i touched his curl" you frowned remembering it was funny at the time but now you were curious

"you didn't please tell me your lying" he laughed

"i did" the smirk came back on your face

"it's a Italian thing" he laughed into the phone "i have to go France is calling" you hung up and frowned why was everyone saying that it was a Italian thing?

you felt some arms wrap around your waist and turned around to find lovi hugging you "hi want some food its almost done" he stuck his nose into your neck and smelled (your fave shampoo) scent "Romano?"

"Please if you know whats good for you DO NOT pull the curl" he smiled "but please _ will you go out with me I'm sick of seeing you get hurt by these guys i don't want to see you that way anymore please"

you pulled away placing your hand on the stove absent mindlessly and jerked it away in a instant "I'm sorry but i- i can't" you held your hand and looked at it than you grabbed your coat with your good hand and left the house to clear your head. leaving the poor Romanian boy to run back to his room severally upset


	2. Chapter 2

you sat on your favorite tree branch hugging it quietly 'he looked upset' you hung upside down and looked at the forest that surrounded you 'i can't do it what if he's like mark? what do i do if he trys to hurt me?' you back flipped of the branch and landed on your feet 'no he would never hurt me he's Romano we have been friends since we first met'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
Canada pushed you of the swing and laughed with his brother alfred you closed your eyes "make the bad guys go away dady" you opened your eyes to see not your dad but Romano standing beside you his brother Feliciano bent down "Are you okay i saw them push you and i got my big brother he will protect us" you nodded and smiled as Canada ran off_

Romano smiled at you and bent down like his brother "hi are you alright" you nodded but looked down at your broken ankle since your were to shy to talk. he saw the bone and picked you up swinging you onto his back "hold on I'll get you to the doctor"

"but mama" you finally spoken your mom had left you and promised to be back soon

"Feliciano can you stay here and watch for _'s mom" you looked confused you never told him your name

the Italian man nodded "i can play with Germany while i am waiting  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you never understood how he knew where you were or how he knew your name but after that your friendship just got better you did kinda crush on him but you after your dad leaving and than what mark did you where having a hard time trusting anyone

Feliciano ran over to you "_ what happened why is Romano locked in his room refusing to come out"

"he asked me out" you whisper and look down "but i said no"

he sighed and lifted your head "did you ever wonder why we knew your name when we were little and on the playground you nod and wait for him to continue "when we where in the first grade do you remember the school talent show and how you sung? well he saw you then and couldn't get you out of his head he loved the way you sung and said it reminded him of our mom before the mafia shot her"

you sucked in a breath you had herd about the accident "oh okay"

he looked at you and rubbed his forehead acting for once in his forehead "why don't you trust him?"

you shook your head and started to walk toward your house "its a girl thing" you felt bad about not telling Feliciano but he didn't need to know he was way to innocent. when you got home you went in your room and fell asleep

the next morning you woke up and went to the kitchen to find a note on the cabinet "lovi is till sulking please get him to come to the conference ~ Feliciano + Ludwig " you sighed romano was going to kill his brother once he found out that Germany had been in the house you went to the door and knocked on it "lovi open up its _"

"go away" he groweld his voice sounded slurred

normally you wouldn't do this but you didn't want to deal with his little brothers hissy fit so broke down the door "get your lazy butt up now and get to work or you wont be able to pay me"

"is that all your worried about you getting paid?" he held a bottle of old wine and was chugging it you took the bottle from him

"no i'm worried about you to just because i reject you doesn't mean you go the extreemes and give yourself a early death" you pulled him out some fresh close trying not to blush when you pulled out his underwear and put it beside his jeans and shirt than you went over and did the one thing you were told multiple times not to do ...

you reached down and pulled the pillow from his head and put it beside him his cheeks were flushed from drinking to much and he looked at your (e/c) eyes you yanked his curl "get up"

he whined suddenly but it didn't seem to be from pain more like he wanted more "_-_! please don-" you yanked it again ignoring his pleading voice and again and again until finally he stood up and you smiled

you pulled away from his bed and headed toward the door "hurry up i'm ma-" he grabbed your wrist and forced you against the wall "_ i love you and i told you not to do that" he bent over and started to kiss your neck his hand slipped under your shirt and he got your bra off

"romano" you squirmed and closed your eyes 'so thats why they said don't pull the curl it turns him into a perv'. "stop please" he didn't and found the sweet spot of your neck you screamed "ROMANO STOP" he snapped out of what ever trance he was in and backed toward the opposite corner starring at your (fave/color) lace bra in his shaking hand he dropped it and sunk down the wall

"sorry i didn't mean it _" he whispered "I'm no better than mark I'm sure you hate me now"

you walk over to him and kiss his cheek "don't compare yourself to him he was abusive and over controling"

he looked at your in shock "you mean you don't hate me?"

you shook your head and kissed him again than you whispered the one thing you just realized "i never hated you i loved you forever and always"

he smiled and kissed you than handed you your bra and stood up "so why did you break down my door?"

"Feliciano told me about how you wouldn't go to your meeting with the UN" you tucked it in your back pocket

'''there wasn't a meeting today" Romano looked at you confused and you twisted your face into a evil look that if it was dark you would have taken a flash light stuck it under your chin and laughed

he shviered as your voice played out what you were thinking and your many plans and thoughts to get revenge than you came to one "hey do you have a key to your little brothers house?"

he nodded even though didn't hear your plan "why?"

"hold on let me go get my dress i'll explain it on the way" you ran to get the mini dress your bff bought as a gift and some lipstick you hopped into the car and smiled at Romano "ready?"

"yeah" he pulled of and used his awsome/ crazy driving skills to get you to Feliciano's house he let you in and you climbed the stairs to his room since his car was still out front you knew he was home and asleep

"hey wanna help" you whispered he nodded and you turned you back while he undressed his younger brother down to his boxers and slipped your mini dress on him than you turned and started doing his makeup to make him look more like a girl and fixed his hair to make it look like a girls than you both ran out of the house and hopped into the car and sped off to the nearby ice cream parlor he bought you your fave ice cream and you smiled at him "your brother looks like a girl without makeup remember when we first met i thought he was your sister until i herd his name

he laughed "it was worst when we where little people always had him model dresses or played with his hair" you laughed and finshed your icecream "ahhhh brain freaze" you held your head in your hands

he smiled at you "here let me help" he kissed you on your lips and then he rubbed your earlobes.

you felt yourself but your brain freaze disapeered imeadately "how did you do that"

he laughed and smiled "its a Italian thing"


	3. Chapter 3

the REAL ending

_"ahhhh brain freaze" you held your head in your hands  
he smiled at you "here let me help" he kissed you on your lips and then he rubbed your earlobes.  
you felt yourself but your brain freaze disapeered imeadately "how did you do that"  
he laughed and smiled "its a Italian thing"_

Italy walked into the ice cream parlor "i got your text whats up"

you hid your face behind the ice cream cup and spooned another scoop into your mouth as Germany walked in "what the hell Italy i thought you weren't gonna do this out side of the bedroom" your head shot up and you and Romano starred at him and Feli he blushed and covered his mouth "uh i was joking"

Italy ran to the bathroom to check his appearance and you all herd a loud shriek he ran back out with makeup running down his face "why did you do that_?"

"thats what you get for making me break down the door that i now have to repair" you said as you finished the ice cream and paid for the check despite the look lovi was giving you "i consider this payback and how long were y'all waiting to tell us" Italy went into a full pout now and hid his face in Germany's shirt

Ludwig hugged Feli "its alright we were going to have to tell them sometime" Feli nodded and looked toward his older brother for support Romano looked at him like he was crazy stood up and stormed out of the place you gave Feli a pity look as he started to cry again and followed Romano out the door "why did you do that it was completely cruel of you" next thing you know Italy was out side running up to you and Romano

"you mean jerk first you and_ dress me up than you disrespect me by calling me out here to embarrass myself and when Germany and i tell you truth you ignore me and storm out you are worst than dad no wonder ma sent you to that military school and kicked you out when you joined the mafia you are and exact copy of him you in fact you are worst than him i hate you and i want nothing to do with you ever again" he turned toward you "_ i forgive you but if you want to be friends with me than don't bring him around" he stormed off and ran into Germany's arm pulling down the dress as he did. as soon as he got to Germany he jumped on his back and hugged him around his back

you turned toward Romano who was starring at the ground his face ghostly white "_ was i that bad?"

you nodded and rubbed his back ""you kinda were but its alright i think if you apologize he will forgive you"

he kicked a rock and stared at the ground "what about you,_?"

you looked at him confused "what do you mean Lovi?"

Romano shook his head and looked at you "nothing go home i have things to do"

you nodded compleatly confused and started toward your home which was thankfully not far when you got home you sat on the couch looking at the door 'what is wrong with him and what did feli mean about his dad'

"_ wake up" Romano was shaking you when you opened your eyes and punched him in the gut

"whos there oh sorry Lovi" you stood up and helped him up "what happened"

"you where right about my brother i went to him and apologized but kinda walked in on him and germany-" he shivered "lets just say i found out what happens when Germany pull my brothers curl" he shivered again "man that was uh - intresting" he sat beside you "so uh _-_?"

you looked him "yeah?"

"what if i were to ask you if you would- i mean we ju-" he started to stutter and stood up facing the wall

you got up and followed him than brushed his hair away from his face and checked his forehead "are you okay you are burning up"

he pulled away making you accidentally pull his curl. he whined and walked away from you his cheeks pure read like his tomatoes "will you marry me"

you stop in your tracks "w-what?"

he turned around pressing you against the wall and bit your neck playfully "you herd me will you marry me?"

you stared at him speechless until you finally nodded "yes Romano I love you"

************ ignore this part if you don't like lemons ********* 


End file.
